Trailers for use with bicycles are known in the art. Such trailers can be used for carrying small children and other belongings. It is important that the trailer be easy to open and close and that it fold in a compact way so that it can be readily stored or moved in the trunk or confines of another vehicle, such as a car.
A simple mechanism to erect and collapse the trailer or vehicle is essential for ease of use by the consumer and also for minimizing manufacturing costs (thereby reducing the ultimate cost to the consumer). It is important that the trailer be collapsible in as simple a fashion as possible and erected in as simple a fashion as possible in order to facilitate the ready use of the trailer or vehicle by users. This should not be a time consuming or complex procedure.
In addition, there is a recognized need for a small moving vehicle which is also collapsible or folding yet moves under its own power, for example, as a motorized vehicle or human-power vehicle. A lightweight vehicle could be used as a personal commuting vehicle.
Finally, there is an advantage to having a towable trailer with a tow arm which is movable from a first position to a second position whereby you can chose either to push the trailer or tow the trailer depending on the position of the bar.